Diana/Trivia
General * Diana is voiced by . * Her name derives from root "to shine". ** She shares her name with Diana. Roman goddess of the Moon.IronStylus on champion names * She was conceived as polar opposite from day one. * Her weapon is based on both a and a . * Diana's theme is sung by Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn, who created targeting indicator. * Diana is the first champion to feature animations for when affected by both crowd control and movement speed buffs. * was conceived as Diana's ultimate. It had a channel time, dealt , and was powered by a resource called 'Scorn'. It was replaced by due to being deemed toxic and almost uncounterable. ** It was reworked back into an ultimate to improve her team fighting.Moonfall Rework * will display an icon representing a phase of the moon above Diana based on the number of enemy champions hit by the initial pull. https://twitter.com/Beardilocks/status/1200111247657558017 ** 1 enemy: New moon ** 2 enemies: Waning crescent ** 3 enemies: Last quarter ** 4 enemies: Waning gibbous ** 5 enemies: Full moon * A functional replica of was crafted in an episode of YouTube series Man At Arms: Reforged. ** There are also videos where the following are crafted: *** (functional) *** (functional) *** (functional) *** (functional) *** (functional) *** (prop) Quotes * }} references |Leona}} and by . * }} references |Leona}} * Diana and share the quote * }} references from . Lore * Her blade is made of Moonsilver, a silver metal forged under the moon's light and is imbued with a small amount of the moon's magic.Kindlejack on Moonsilver and Moonstone * She has abandoned her weapon at one point and has headed toward Ionia for unknown reason. Skins ; * She is depicted to be inside the ruin of an ancient temple. ; * She was conceived as polar opposite (both reference from ) * used to have a headdress resembling , but it was removed because of similarities between the two. ; * Representing the , she was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the ) along with: ** *** She represented the . ** *** He represented the . * She references from . ** A rabbit-shaped cloud can be seen in the background. ** She is called 广寒仙子 嫦娥 (Chinese: Wide Cold Palace's Fairy Chang 'E) in the respective server. *** From 姮娥 *gəŋ-ŋai.Schuessler, A. ABC Dictionary of Old Chinese, p. 222 ** She was conceived by an anonymous designer from (Riot Games Inc.'s parent company). ; * She celebrates Team Fire winning the 2015 All-Star (was selected by playerbase voting) * and can be seen in the background. ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. ; * This the first skin where she is wearing a hat. * She resembles , a boss that appears in . ; Relations * Diana is the daughter of foreigners who came to and died on Mount Targon, found and raised by the . Diana always questioned the Solari's faith and was always drawn to Runeterra's moons. * Despite their disagreements, and were close friends. Later, they both climbed Mount Targon's summit and got chosen as the Targonian Aspects of the Moon and the Sun respectively. A conflict broke out between them due to their differences in approaching their newly found knowledge and Diana almost killed Leona. Diana then fled the summit to confront and share her discovery of the forgotten shared history between the Solari and the with her elders, who refused to accept it and branded her a heretic, causing her to lose control of the Aspect's power and kill them. * traveled to Ionia to find Diana and request she conjure a Moonstone, a super-rare stone from a piece of the moon that broke off and embedded in the mountain aeons ago, to save the Marai from being overrun by the Voidborn invading the Guardian's Sea through a dimensional rift. * is looking for Diana to find out why she is running. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Lunar Revel